desolate_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Quest
! SPOILER WARNING ! You are stuck?! Here are some hints/instructions on how to beat difficult situations. Main Quest Help Finding the token for Oasis Laying next to the corpse at the center of the lowest floor in the Train Station. Finding the Keycard for the Complex Search the bunker located to the side of the exact same dome. Collecting all 3 Medicine from the Hospital Most of them can be found on the ground floor. One is to the very right from the Entrance on a table next to a bed. The other two are in rooms exclusively enterable through the ventilation shafts. All Three can be found in one attempt. Follow the chem lights and candles, they will lead you to the possible locations. Exploring Podsemka - Stuck in "go deeper" quest state Enter or go near the train wagon with human containers on the north-western tracks. may be changed in future updates. - Finding the secret document It is on a desk in a room on the 1st floor of the inner area of Podsemka. Finding the correct staircase may take some time. Side Quest Help The Butcher Follow the simple first few steps to track down the butcher. After dropping into the arena, the actual fight will begin. Using normal weapons will deal minimum damage and is not effective. The butcher has 2 attack states. He will switch the states within the fight. In its first state lead it into one of the traps and immediately trigger the trap. In this state the monster will use melee hits or spikes that grow from the ground. When the second stage starts it will run to the centre of the hall and standstill. To bring the monster back into the first state carefully kill all corpses that it uses to gain power. During this stage hide behind objects to avoid getting hit by the extremly dangerous AOE attacks. After killing the butcher you need to loot it and escape quickly because it will respawn in a short time. The Hunt These types of quests are very similar and straight forward: Kill some animals and then kill a bigger version of that animal type. The Maniac Firstly a bunker must be found just by following the quest marker. The code on the wall with the body inside the bunker is morse code. It translates to "a5". The next murder site will be found at the coordinates A,5.'' ''The last location is the Quarry. Indicated by the drawing of a mining machine. All other locations have a quest marker. The Church Finding the bunker and the code Use your special light (activated by holding the "T" key) to follow the purple light on the ground. This will guide you either inside the church for bunker keycode or the bunker itself. Opening the door inside Cells In one of the cells is a paper this will make the puzzle in den hall available.This paper might be not very visible.